One Night In Love
by Dark Chaos Demon
Summary: Hinata loves Naruto but is unable to tell him. But what happens in the aftermath of a party. All characters are 18 and older


Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters

Author – Midnights Dusk (I am using Chaos' account because he is my boyfriend and I asked him to let me use it to post this. and any other stories i might come up with)  
Title – One Night in Love  
Rating - T  
World - Naruto  
Genre - Romance  
Summary – Hinata loves Naruto but is unable to tell him. But what happens in the aftermath of a party. All characters are 18 and older  
Couple – NaruXhina (mention to Neji/tenten, Choji/Ino, Shika/Temari)

This is the first attempt I have made at writing a fan fic but hopefully you will enjoy reading it

* * *

Hinata sit on a chair by a table in the hall that was booked for a dance, she had remained in the same seat most of the night and had attempted to work up the courage to ask hyper active ninja Naruto to dance. Needless to say she had failed in that task and spent most the night watching him get beaten up by Sakura for simply asking her to dance. The problem was her method she had used to try and gain the courage to ask Naruto to dance, she had been drinking. Not heavily but enough to make her slightly drunk which has taken away some of her shyness. But in that was a second problem drinking this alcohol had made her feel tired. 

Most of the people who were at the dance had already left, Neji had been there but had left earlier with Tenten. Both Shino and Sasuke had left shortly after arriving cursing who ever came up with the idea of a dance, Sasuke because of the endless number of fangirls, Shino because it just wasn't his scene. Kiba had met some random girl who found Akamaru adorable, and they had left together. Sakura had snuck out to get away from Naruto and to try and find Sasuke. Choji had walked Ino home when she had complained of been tired. Shikamaru and Temari were still there but they were 'busy', Lee also remained but the Hyuuga heiress was not feeling up to Lee's 'youthful spirit'. The last person was Naruto who she was hoping would walk her home if she asked. Hinata now feeling every weary places her head on the table and just before she falls asleep she hears a voice she loves to hear say "Hinata-chan" the voice snaps her out of her daze and blushes deeply at how close Naruto is to her. He is so close to her that she can feel his breath on her skin, fighting the urge to faint Hinata says "Naruto-kun?" Naruto giving her one of his goofy grins says "you shouldn't sleep here, if you want I can walk you home" Hinata's heart starts pounding in her chest. She manages to stutter out "Na…Naruto-Kun, A..are you s…sure? D…do…n't you live the other si..de of town?" Naruto thinks to himself for a second having not thought of this before says "I'm sure Hinata-chan, I don't mind making that large detour so long as you get home safe." Hinata blushing even more thinks 'he's worried about me' in her mind Hinata is doing flips with excitement. Hinata trying with all her will power not to stutter says "I would l..love it if you walked me home" Hinata mentally slaps herself for using the word love. Naruto again smiles in his goofy way before holding out his hand to help Hinata to her feet. She blushes a crimson red on the verge of fainting as she takes Naruto's hand, he helps her to her feet but hesitates before releasing her hand. Naruto picking up Hinata's coat from the back of the chair she was on and places it over her shoulders, Hinata continuing to blush but in her mind just wanting to kiss her secret crush. Before starting to walk Naruto slides his hand into Hinata's intertwining there fingers and leads her out. Despite feeling faint from the fact Naruto is holding her hand Hinata feels a great rush of excitement from been in contact with Naruto.

As the two walk in the direction of Hinata's home they don't talk much, the main reason for this is Hinata is feeling the effects of the drink she had and with the cool air outside it was making her feel even more tired than she was before. About 10 minutes into there walk Hinata says "Naruto-Kun, can we sit down for a few minutes?" Naruto smiles at her and they stop at the first bench they pass. Hinata sits down and closes her eyes just intending to rest her eyes for a moment feels her tiredness spread over her and she falls asleep, her head falling on to Naruto's shoulder, who had sat beside her. Naruto notices the weight on his shoulder straight away and tries to shake the Hyuuga Heiress awake but fails. Naruto says to himself out loud "she must have been really tired, maybe I should have offered to walk her home earlier" Naruto not wanting to leave Hinata on the bench picks her up bridal style and starts carrying her home. He thinks to himself 'she looks really cute like this.' Naruto smiles at this thought well looking down at her sleeping soundly in his arms.

When he is about half to Hyuuga house Naruto stops at a bench and places Hinata down, Naruto taking a moment to rest hears Hinata stirring, the Hyuuga sits up looking around seemingly not knowing where she is, she sees Naruto causing her heart to flutter. She asks "where are we Naruto-kun?" before Naruto can answer Hinata realises where she is and asks "how did we get here, this is an hours walk from where I remember we were?" Naruto smiles and says "you fell asleep Hinata-chan I have been carrying you, I didn't think it was right to leave you back there." Hinata blushes deeply not only cause Naruto cared enough to carry her but because she was embarrassed about falling asleep. Hinata tries to stand up but her tiredness has spread to her legs and she is unable to move. Embarrassed again she asks "Naruto-kun? Can you help me up?" Naruto helps her to her feet but she starts to wobble before falling forward, she closes her eye's thinking she is going to hit the floor but lands on something soft. She opens her eyes after a few more seconds to find that she fell onto Naruto and he has picked her up on his back. She tries to protest becoming increasingly nervous saying "N…aru…to-kun I'm a…lri…ght re…ally… pl…ease let me w…alk." She can tell Naruto is smiling with his trade mark foxy grin as he starts to walk ignoring completely her protests. After a few minutes she gives up and tries to enjoy been close to Naruto and where his hands are positioned to hold her up. Hinata tries to force herself to stay awake to enjoy this trip as much as possible but soon falls victim to the growing fatigue she is feeling and falls asleep well Naruto continues to carry her.

Naruto grins to himself as the Hyuuga heiress falls asleep on him again and continues walking, in his mind a million thoughts a minute are passing through it most of them are related to Hinata in someway. Some of them Hinata related thoughts he curses ero-sennin's influence for but it doesn't stop him from having them. He convinces himself so long as he actually doesn't do anything there is no harm in having the thoughts. Lost in his own thoughts Naruto doesn't even realise how far he has walked and is just moving through instinct along. Eventually after what seems like mere minutes to Naruto but in reality is more than 30 minutes, Naruto feels something tickling his neck and hears Hinata mumble in her sleep "Naruto-Kun". Not realising she is still asleep he slows his pace down and says "yes Hinata-chan?" but she doesn't answer and he feels her breath steady making him realise she is still sleeping, but also makes him realise she is dreaming about him. The thought makes him feel funny inside and his inapporitate thoughts return, Naruto again curses Ero-Sennin. A few more minutes pass and he feels something on his neck but when he moves his hand up to feel what is there he feels Hinata's hair. He just thinks that her head must have just shifted and it was her hair brushing against his neck that caused the sensation.

Hinata feels Naruto's touch as she remains on his back now pretending to be asleep, she had woken up after Naruto had spoken to her. She had had been dreaming about kissing the foxy ninja she had woken up and found she had actually kissed his neck well sleeping. She had been embarrassed about this at first but had then felt relieved that he hadn't realised, but found herself also wanting to do it again. Because of her slightly drunken state her want for Naruto had finally won over he nervousness and she had kissed his neck again but had pretended to remain sleep. It was then that Naruto had brought his hand up and felt her hair. She had frozen in place at the touch, and was now regretting listening to her drunken inner self that was overpowering her self-confidence, but at the same time wanted more maybe actually kiss Naruto or at least tell him self had feelings for him as more than just a friend.

Naruto thinks at the touch of Hinata's hair 'her hair is so soft' but he quickly tries to dismiss the thoughts thinking to himself 'I need to stop thinking this way about Hinata, she would never go out with me anyway. She is a rich heiress to the most powerful clan in Konoha, and I am the Kyuubi container that is still hated by a lot of Konoha… it won't be until I become Hokage that I could even consider going out with someone as high is status as Hinata.' Naruto hates the thought, he had started to develop feelings for her lately, they had been going on a few missions together and they had been getting to know each other a bit better but Hinata was still extremely shy around him. Naruto blushes remembering a time on a recent mission, they had spent the night in a hotel and had shared a room since they couldn't afford two. In the morning he had gotten up after Hinata, thinking she had gone down to the hotel breakfast. He had gone to get changed in the bathroom and he had accidentally walked in on Hinata changing, she hadn't seen him but he had gotten a good look at her body. He had quickly retreated from the room regaining his composure before knocking on the door like he should have done the first time. That day had been when he had started developing his feeling properly for Hinata. He had only asked Sakura to dance at the party earlier as an opportunity to speak to her alone so he could ask her about what he should do about his feelings for Hinata. But that plan had not worked out and Sakura had taken his asking her to dance as him coming on to her. Naruto sighs and adjusts his grip on the 'sleeping' girl on his back when he hears her stir slightly. He smiles trying to keep his thoughts on the task at had, they were now only a couple of streets from the Hyuuga Manor, which Naruto knew meant that he would have to leave be parted from his crush once again.

Hinata shifts her body after Naruto adjusts his grip so that she can get back to been comfortable, as she does she sees where she is and realises how close she is to been home. She had heard Naruto sigh and was becoming curious as to why he did. Thinking that she should let him know she is awake says "Naruto-Kun", Naruto says "Hinata-chan, you're awake? Well I guess it is a good thing you will be home in a couple of minutes." Knowing this makes both of them feel a bit upset, but Hinata trying to sound positive says "thank you Naruto-kun" wanting to say more her self confidence fails her. Naruto continues to carry her in silence until they are outside the Hyuuga Manor. Naruto lets Hinata down and the two stand there for a few minutes in silence, Naruto in his head is shouting at himself saying 'tell her… TELL HER, you will never get another chance like this', At the same time the inner Hinata is shouting at her 'KISS HIM, GOD AT LEAST SAY SOMETHING IF YOUR JUST GOING TO STAND THERE' finally Naruto says "I… I like you Hinata-chan… as more than just a friend" Hinata's face becomes extremely flushed and she is unable to get the words out. Cursing herself so much she jumps wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck catching Naruto's lips with hers. It only lasts for a second before Hinata realises what she did and starts to pull away, Naruto feeling her pulling away wraps his arms around Hinata and presses his lips against hers. The kiss lasts for several minutes before they both need air. They hug for a moment before Naruto whispers to Hinata "so I take it you feel the same then" he smiles as he hears a small squeak of his voice say "yes" before she buries her head in his chest. Hinata stays there in Naruto's arms for several minutes before she whispers to Naruto "it's late, do you want stay the rest of the night?" she mentally celebrates because she was able to talk to Naruto without stuttering, Naruto wonders for a second before saying "are you sure Hinata?" She looks up at Naruto and smiles. She then says trying to sound seductive but it comes out more nervously "Yes, but my father can't know you're here so you will have to stay with me in my room." Naruto now catching on smiles at Hinata and kisses her again before Hinata takes Naruto's hand and leads him inside.

* * *

Please review, constructive criticism will be nice and flames I can live with. 

I will let your imagination work for what happens next.

Anyway watch this author for more NaruXHina stories when I get an inspiration to write them. (Naruto and Hinata so belong together)


End file.
